1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an apparatus and method of creating, compressing, transmitting, and displaying an image that may be applicable to a mobile environment of displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide bandwidth may be used to transmit a high resolution image. When the high resolution image is transmitted using a limited bandwidth, the high resolution image may be transformed to a low definition image. When the high resolution image is transformed to the low definition image, an image quality may be deteriorated.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image compression method and an image restoration method that may use a limited bandwidth and prevent an image quality from being deteriorated.